


[podfic] Drowning Man & Harbor, by irisbleufic

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some walk into the fire; others drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Drowning Man & Harbor, by irisbleufic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Drowning Man Trilogy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053078) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



Title: Drowning Man  
Author: irisbleufic  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 14.7 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Rating: R  
File Length (word count): 16:05 min (1,900)

[Drowning Man](http://www.mediafire.com/?akog0aeovbc0dk2)

 

Title: Harbor  
Author: irisbleufic  
Read by: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 29.1 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Rating: R  
File Length (word count): 31:51 min (4,080)

[Harbor](http://www.mediafire.com/?97tteyh1yautcy9)

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that there is, in fact, a third part to the Drowning Man trilogy, but I honestly have no idea how I failed to record that third part, and I haven't done a podfic in.... well, quite a long time, and I'm not sure how well I'd pull it off to record the last bit now. I can give it a shot if people want me to, but I have to work back up to recording anything of length... My apologies for a job two-thirds done.


End file.
